My bedbuddy!
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Fearing that Ruby's habit of sleeping with her sister might cause problems for the whole team, Weiss convinces the younger girl to stop. However, this is not appreciated by a certain blonde, who soon starts to experience some unfortunate side effects from this new development.
1. Chapter 1

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Weiss woke up to the sun shining through the window. As she opened her eyes, she noticed she was the only one up at the moment. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30 AM. The clock was supposed to be ringing now, but it was silent. Weiss guessed that they had forgotten to put it on.

 _'I guess I should wake up the others. It wouldn't be good for us to be late for classes,'_ Weiss thought to herself. She decided to first wake up Ruby, since she was the nearest. However, when she looked up at the younger girl's bed, she noticed that Ruby was nowhere to be found.

Weiss started looking around the room, until she heard a voice behind her,''What's wrong, Weiss?'' Weiss turned around and saw Blake getting up.

''I was about to wake up Ruby, but she is not in her bed. Do you know where she is?'' Weiss asked her sleepy teammate.

Before Blake could answer, they heard a sleepy yawn from the bed above Blake and it wasn't Yang's. As they looked up at the bed, they saw a sleepy Ruby getting up. They also noticed that Yang had apparently been clutching Ruby, while sleeping.

''Ruby, why are you in Yang's bed?'' Weiss asked the younger girl, as she hopped off Yang's bed.

''It was really cold last night, so I couldn't sleep. That's why I asked Yang if I could sleep with her, since she is so warm. I always do it when it gets really cold and I can't sleep or if I have a bad dream,'' Ruby answered with a small smile.

''Aw, that's so cute,'' Blake said with a smile.

However, Weiss was not smiling. She frowned at her young leader and grabbed her arm. ''We need to talk,'' Weiss said as she dragged Ruby out of their dorm.

Ruby was confused by all of this. ''Is something wrong Weiss?''

Weiss turned to her leader and said,''Yes there is. It's you and this childish habit of yours.''

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. ''W-What are you talking about, Weiss?''

''This habit of yours of getting into Yang's bed, when you can't sleep. You are 15 Ruby, not 5. You need to start to act your age. Not only that, you are a huntress-in-training and our team leader. What if the rest of Beacon heard about this? You would become a joke among everybody here and our team would suffer because of it,'' Weiss said while crossing her arms.

Ruby was starting to shake. She didn't think that her habit could have such bad effects. ''B-B-But nobody else needs to know! And Yang says that she doesn't mind!''

Weiss gave Ruby a hard look. ''Do you believe that?'' Ruby flinched at Weiss' harsh words. ''Do you honestly believe that she doesn't mind getting woken up in the middle of the night, only because you can't act your age? Deep down she must be frustrated that she has to act as your mother, even though you are already 15.''

Ruby looked down at her feet. ''S-S-She says... that it's fine.''

Weiss sighed. ''She just says that so you wouldn't be upset. After all, you are her sister and she would hate to make you sad, no matter what.''

Ruby was starting to tear up. ''I just... I...''

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. ''Look Ruby, I know it must be hard, but you have to stop. You must realize that eventually you and Yang must go your separate ways. I'm sure that Yang wants to finally start living her own life. If you keep doing this, it's only going to get harder. And you will only hurt Yang more.''

Ruby paled at that last part. Never had she imagined that she was actually hurting her sister. Ruby thought back to when Yang had advised Ruby to make friends in Beacon and not to partner up with her. _'Was she actually implying that she was tired of having me around all the time?'_ Ruby thought about how she had been hanging around Yang almost her entire life. This train of thought was starting to make Ruby feel sick.

Weiss stared at her leader as she thought about the heiress' words. Suddenly she broke the silence,''I've been a fool.'' Weiss' eyes widened at that. Before she could say anything, Ruby continued,''I've been hanging onto Yang all this time without realizing how I have practically destroyed her life. Not only that, now I am dragging you and Blake down with me.''

After saying that, Ruby started to silently cry. Although Weiss wanted to be stern with the younger girl, she didn't intend to make her cry. While she was happy that Ruby had understood her words, she was saddened by Ruby's reaction.

Weiss pulled Ruby into a tight hug and whispered into her ear,''Hey. It's okay. There is nothing to worry about. Yang's fine, Blake's fine and I'm fine. You just have to start thinking about your actions more carefully from now on. Okay?''

Ruby returned the hug and started to whisper apologies to Weiss, while the older girl kept comforting her leader.

After a couple of minutes, they returned back to their dorm to find Yang getting up. The blonde looked at the two and saw Ruby's sad and tear stained face. Immediately she jumped off her bed and ran to Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug. ''Ruby, what's wrong!? Did something happen!?'' Yang turned her eyes to Weiss and looked at the heiress with anger. ''Did Weiss do something to you!? If she did, I swear I'll-!''

Ruby cut off her sister at that. ''No, no! Weiss didn't do anything! I just needed to talk to her about some things! That's all.''

Yang looked back at her sister. ''What did you talk about?''

''I... I can't tell you Yang. I'm sorry, it's just... really personal, okay? Maybe later, but not now, okay?''

Yang gave one last harsh look at Weiss, before letting go of Ruby and walking away from the duo. ''I'll believe you for now, Ruby. However, if I find out that you have hurt Ruby in any way, I will make sure you'll regret ever being born. Understood Weiss?''

Weiss wasn't feeling threathened at all by Yang's warning. ''Trust me Yang. I only helped her and nothing more.''

* * *

 **Hi guys, my first story here and I hope you'll like it! I've been wanting to publish a story on for a while now and this is my first one. I know I labeled the story as humor and there's no humor yet, but it's coming. Don't worry about that!**

 **Please leave a like or a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Yang noticed something was wrong with Ruby. After her talk with Weiss, Ruby had been acting strangely around her. It was like Ruby was avoiding her, talking only very little to her and keeping her distance. This hurt Yang deeply. She wondered if she had done something to upset her sister, but couldn't think of anything.

When it was time to go to bed, Yang noticed that it would be a really cold night. _'Guess I'm going to have Ruby in my bed tonight,'_ Yang thought to herself with a smirk.

Yang was still awake when Ruby started moving around in her bed. She looked at Ruby as she quietly hopped off her bed. Yang was smirking the whole time, thinking that Ruby would ask her if she could sleep with her.

However, she was shocked when Ruby walked to the closet, pulled out an extra blanket and went back to her own bed. Yang was staring at Ruby with wide eyes as she tried to comprehend what just happened. With a pained heart, Yang went back to sleep while thinking about her sister's strange behaviour and hoping all would go back to normal the next day.

The next day things were similar. Ruby was keeping distance to Yang and it broke the blonde's heart. Yang kept wondering what could have caused all of this.

When it was night and the whole team RWBY was sleeping, Yang was woken up by Ruby tossing around in her bed. She immediately understood that Ruby was having a nightmare and wanted to do nothing more than to go to Ruby's bed and comfort the younger girl. However, because of the day's events, she was hesitating. She didn't know how Ruby would react.

In the end, Ruby woke up and got out of bed. Yang was sure that this time Ruby would ask to sleep with the blonde, but instead she went to the closet again. She pulled out the cloak her mother gave her and wrapped it around her shoulders, before going back to bed and falling asleep again.

Yang could feel her heart breaking more. Whenever Ruby had a nightmare before, she would always come to Yang for comfort. Now she didn't even spare a glance at the blonde while she was walking across the room. Yang went back to sleep with one thought in her head, _'Tomorrow I'll ask her what this is about.'_

* * *

After they were done with their classes the next day, Yang decided to ask Ruby what was going on with her. As she entered their dorm, she saw Ruby reading on her bed, while both Weiss and Blake were doing the same on their beds. While she would have liked to discuss her issue with Ruby in private, she couldn't hold her feelings down anymore. She needed to get answers and she needed them now.

''Ruby, we need to talk. Now,'' Yang said to Ruby.

Ruby hopped off her bed and walked up to Yang. ''Is something wrong, Yang?'' Weiss and Blake were staring at the two sisters now, wondering what was going on.

Yang's eyes narrowed. ''Oh, you bet there is.''

Ruby gulped and was starting to get nervous. She couldn't understand why Yang would be so upset.

''You have been avoiding me lately, Ruby. Not only that, but last night you had a nightmare and you didn't climb up to my bed. You also didn't do it the night before, when it was really cold. So what is wrong with you Ruby!? Why are you avoiding me suddenly!?''

Ruby looked down at her feet. For a moment there was complete silence. Yang thought that she may have been too hard and was about to apologize, until Ruby spoke up,''I'm sorry Yang. I am so sorry... for everything.''

Yang was confused by Ruby's words. ''Sorry for everything? What are you talking about?''

''I've been hurting you all this time without even realizing it. You had to put up with me all this time, because I was too weak and too pathetic. Because of that, I have practically ruined your life.''

Yang was even more confused now. ''Ruined my life!? Ruby, what are you-''

''All the time you could have used for your own needs, you had to waste on me. You could have hung out with your friends or spent time with your hobbies, yet I took that time from you, like a selfish, spoiled child.''

Yang was starting to realize what Ruby meant with her words. ''Ruby, you didn't do anything wrong! I-''

''No Yang. I did. I was afraid of other people. Of making friends. So I latched myself onto you. Because of that, I hurt you. I... I wouldn't blame you, if you were tired of me. Or even hated me.''

Yang's eyes widened. ''I don't! Why would you even think that!?''

Ruby gave a sad smile. ''I'm glad you don't. However, it's time for me to grow up, Yang.'' Ruby walked past Yang to the door. ''I can't keep holding onto you all my life. I need to let you live your own life finally and start living mine. We have to go our separate ways one day. That means I have to stop dragging you down and especially I need to stop waking you up in the middle of the night for childish reasons.''

Yang felt like her heart was stabbed with each word Ruby spoke. She looked at Ruby and reached a trembling hand towards her. ''Ruby... please... I...''

Ruby gave a bright smile to Yang. ''It must have been frustrating to get woken up by me all those times, right? Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore, because I am going to start standing on my own from now on. No matter how hard it gets.'' With that Ruby walked out of the room.

The three older girls were left staring at the door with wide eyes. Especially Yang, who looked just dumbstruck. Her face was pale and her left eye was twitching.

The room was silent for a moment until Weiss spoke up,''I am so proud of her.'' Yang's ear twitched at the heiress' words.

''What do you mean?'' Blake asked.

''I told Ruby she needed to finally stop latching onto Yang so much, especially sleeping in her bed. It could have had bad effects on all of us, so I decided to put a stop on it. Now she is finally acting mature, like she should!'' Weiss was practically beaming with happiness.

Blake frowned and was about to say how unnecessary Weiss' actions were, but Yang spoke before she could. ''So this is all your fault, Weiss?''

Weiss flinched at Yang's emotionless voice. ''Well... I guess so. Although, I think that's a rather negative way of putting it.''

Yang slowly turned her head towards Weiss. The heiress was shocked to see that Yang's eyes were red and full of hate and rage. Blake was also shocked by this.

''Weiss,'' Yang said while gritting her teeth.

''Y-Yes?''

''I... am... going to KILL YOU!'' With a fierce yell Yang ran towards Weiss. Blake knew that she needed to interfere and grabbed a hold of Yang, keeping her away from killing Weiss.

''I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!'' Yang kept yelling the same thing over and over again. Blake could only barely hold the raging blonde from killing Weiss and started calling for help. Luckily, team JNPR was nearby and came to Blake's aid. With the five of them they managed to hold down Yang long enough for her to calm down.

After the whole incident was over, Yang was sitting on Blake's bed with her head down, while the others were all standing around her. Silence loomed over the room as everyone was looking at Yang.

Finally the silence was broken by Jaune,''So... Could one of you tell us, what exactly happened over here? I have seen Yang angry before, but never THAT angry.''

Blake quickly told team JNPR, what had happened. After her explanation, they were even more confused.

''So let me get this straight. Yang got upset because Ruby doesn't sleep with her anymore?'' Ren asked.

Yang decided to finally speak up, ''It's more than just that. Thanks to _Weiss_ , Ruby thinks that she has been ruining my life. In reality, it's the opposite.''

''Care to elaborate?'' Pyrrha asked. All the occupants in the room were paying close attention to Yang now, wanting to know the meaning behind her words.

Yang sighed deeply. ''It's a long story. You see... Ruby is not actually my sister. She is adopted.''

Everyone was looking at Yang with wide eyes. ''She's adopted? Does she know?'' Blake asked.

Yang shook her head. ''No. She still thinks that we are related. Even I shouldn't know yet. I only managed to find out by listening on our parents' conversation one night when I was eight.''

''That doesn't explain why you were trying to kill me a second ago.'' Weiss said with a frown. Her expression changed to fearful, when Yang glared at her.

''I was getting to that. I told you it was a long story, didn't I?'' Yang took a deep breath before continuing. ''Ruby and her mother, Summer, joined our family soon after my own mother disappeared. Apparently, Ruby's dad had left her and Summer, and they were without a home. My father knew Summer from old times and offered her a place to stay. Soon they fell in love and were married.''

Everyone was processing this new information. They had no idea that their friends would have such a past. It did explain why Ruby and Yang had different names and appearances, despite being sisters.

Yang continued,''Ruby was always a very shy and awkward person. When she was a kid, she had a lot of trouble making friends. Especially after her mother died. She was almost always alone and even got bullied. In the end, I was the only real friend she ever had. I began spending more and more time with her, so that she wouldn't be alone.''

Weiss decided to speak up at that point,''That's exactly the problem! She shouldn't hang onto you all the time! You're not kids anymore!''

Yang glared at Weiss again. ''Who the hell are you to decide what we should do!? You know almost nothing about me, Ruby or our past! So shut up and listen to the end!''

Weiss hid behind Pyrrha. She decided not to speak until Yang was done talking. Otherwise she might not live to see another day.

Yang continued her story, ''The thing about Ruby is that she's too kind for her own good. She noticed how I started to spend more time with her over my friends and tried to distance herself from me. She was willing to be alone for the sake of me and my friends.'' Yang shed a tear at the memory. ''I couldn't allow that. Ruby was more important to me than all my friends combined. So I became inseparable from her. I started hanging out with her more and more. I even started ignoring some of my friends.''

''Why would you go that far for her?'' Blake asked.

Yang gave a small smile. ''Because I wanted to. While you thought that Ruby was clinging to me, it was actually the other way around. Ruby was something truly special to me. One of a kind and I couldn't get enough of her. In time, my feelings only grew more. I wanted to be near Ruby more and more. I wondered about this for a long time. In the end, I could only come to one conclusion.''

''And that was?'' Ren asked.

''I loved her. I loved Ruby with all my heart,'' Yang said, while shedding more tears and smiling. The others were somewhat shocked by this. They weren't exactly expecting something like this to be revealed to them.

After a moment of silence, Yang stood up, wiped her eyes and gave a hard look at everybody in the room. ''I don't care what you think about me. I love Ruby. She is my most precious person in the entire world and I would do anything for her. So if you guys don't accept the fact that I have feelings for her, then you can go straight to hell.''

''No one is thinking like that,'' Blake said and smiled at Yang.

''Yeah! There's no reason for us to think less of you for your feelings!'' Jaune said, cheering up his friend.

Yang looked at all of her friends and saw acceptance and happiness in their eyes. She felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of her shoulders. ''Thank you. Thank you all. You have no idea how much this means to me.''

''But I do have a couple of questions,'' Weiss said. ''When you got here with Ruby, you seemed to want her to partner with someone other than you and go to a different team. Why's that?''

''Although I want to be with her, I do think she needs to have friends of her own. I don't like the idea of her being completely alone, if something were to happen to me. Also, at that time I was thinking that a relationship between us couldn't be possible and tried to push her away. I have gotten rid of that thought some time ago now,'' Yang answered.

''Why haven't you confessed to her yet?''

''There isn't exactly a good way to say 'Hey! You're adopted and your big sis is in love with you!', or is there?'' Everyone sweatdropped at that. She did have a point. ''Also, I haven't exactly worked up the courage to tell her.''

Nora smirked and decided to tease Yang a bit. ''Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she is pretty cute and I could-''

Yang cut her off, ''You better be joking Nora! I swear to God!'' Yang's eyes were red and her hair was glowing. Everyone immediately paled at the sight.

Nora hid behind Ren. ''It was a joke! A joke! I swear it was only a joke!''

After Yang had calmed down, Weiss decided to ask her one last question, ''Lastly, why is her not sleeping with you such a bad thing? I don't understand why you're so upset about that.''

Yang looked down sadly. ''It's the only way I can be somewhat intimate with her. When she is sleeping with me, I feel like a future with her is possible. It's those moments that calm down my anxious heart.'' She shed more tears as she continued, ''And now that is gone. And she's also avoiding me. And it's all your fault, Weiss.''

Weiss, feeling guilty, walked up to Yang and hugged her. ''It's okay Yang. I'll talk to Ruby. Soon all will be just like normal. Don't worry.''

''Yeah, Yang! We'll help you! There's no need to worry!'' Nora exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. They would help their friend, no matter what.

Yang felt relieved that she had such good friends, yet felt that things wouldn't go as well as she hoped.

* * *

 **Second chapter up! I just couldn't wait to put this out there, so I decided to simply go for it. Also, it's good practice for figuring out how things work here. I actually have all the chapters ready. I just need to check them out first for errors, before uploading them.**

 **Also one more thing. Sorry if this chapter felt rushed. I honestly wanted to get through it so I could get into the more comedic parts of the story. Hope you still enjoyed it though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Weiss had done as she had promised and talked with Ruby. She told Ruby that she might have overreacted when it came to the younger girl's nightly habits. She told Ruby that it was perfectly fine to hang around Yang as much as she used to. That she should forget what she had told her earlier and go on like their talk had never happened. That she should stop avoiding her sister.

Ruby took Weiss' words to heart and stopped avoiding Yang. She started to hang out with the blonde more. However, she still didn't do it as much as she used to, and she still wouldn't sleep in the same bed as the blonde.

This all had a bad effect on Yang. The blonde was stressed out and had trouble sleeping. Weiss was also certain that Yang blamed her for all of it. While Yang never voiced this, the heiress could feel her glaring at her and could hear the blonde cracking her knuckles every now and then. She was certain that Yang wanted to beat her to a pulp.

Weiss was desperately trying to get Ruby to act the same way around Yang, like she used to. She was trying like her life depended on it, which it probably did. ''Come on, Ruby! You don't have to act like this around Yang! Like I told you, you can be close to her and even sleep in the same bed, so why won't you do it!?''

''Because what you said had some truth in it, Weiss,'' Ruby answered. ''I am getting too old to be slipping into Yang's bed every time it's either cold or I'm having a nightmare. I'm also supposed to be a huntress and a team leader as well! I need to stop being so childish!''

Weiss was pulling her hair in frustration. ''Oh, for the love of...! Look Ruby, it isn't childish and it would actually have a good effect!''

Ruby raised an eyebrow. ''What kind of a good effect?''

Weiss was about to reply, but her words got caught in her throat. She honestly didn't have any good excuse for this. She couldn't tell the truth either. Weiss didn't know how Ruby would react to it and Yang would most likely kill her for it.

Searching her mind for a good answer, Weiss found one that she hoped would work. ''It's... good for... your complexion?'' she said, trying to convince her partner.

Ruby wasn't convinced. ''Weiss, that's one of the last things I need to worry about. I am training to be a huntress after all!''

''It's still good to think about it, you know!?'' Weiss tried desperately and failed.

Ruby shook her head. ''Weiss, my sister's well-being is far more important to me than my complexion OR my own well-being for that matter. I refuse to drag her down anymore due to my childish antics and that's final,'' she said before turning around and walking away.

Weiss stood still with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that Ruby of all people had managed to beat her in a debate. It just shouldn't be possible.

''That was rather pathetic, if I say so myself,'' a voice said behind Weiss. She turned around and saw Blake walking towards her, with a frown on her face.

Weiss sighed. ''I know I didn't exactly show any great debating skills there, but what could I do? I can't really tell her anything to change her mind.''

Blake raised an eyebrow. ''Maybe you should think about it BEFORE attempting to debate her?''

Weiss shook her head in frustration. ''GOD! The only time Ruby actually listens to me and it's this!''

Blake's mood changed from disappointed to angry. ''What are you talking about? Ruby listens to you all the time! You have more of an effect on her than you know!''

Weiss looked at her teammate with wide eyes. ''What do you mean?''

Blake shook her head. ''Out of all of her teammates, you are the one Ruby wants to gain acceptance from the most! Every time you lecture her about studying, she spends more of her free time in the library studying! Every time you lecture her about her fighting techniques, she starts training more and honing her skills! You're not just her partner and teammate. You're a person Ruby looks up to and admires!''

Weiss blushed at the faunus' words. ''I... didn't know that Ruby thought about me like that.''

Blake sighed. ''And now you're finally seeing it for yourself. Honestly, if it were anyone else, we most likely wouldn't be in this situation!''

''Well, what am I supposed to do? I am completely out of any ideas!''

Blake thought for a moment. ''Hmm... Maybe you need some motivation.''

Weiss gave Blake a questioning look and the faunus motioned for the heiress to follow her. They walked to the gym, where the sound of a punching bag getting hit could be heard.

What Weiss saw, caused her to pale immediately. Yang was hitting the punching bag with all of her might and the bag had a crude painting of Weiss on it. Yang was aiming all of her punches into the picture and the heiress could see Yang's eyes changing to red from time to time. Weiss could also hear the blonde mumbling 'it's all her fault' over and over again.

''See, Weiss? That bag is going to change into you, if you don't fix the mess you caused,'' Blake told the heiress.

Weiss barely registered the faunus' words. She was too busy shaking in fear and feeling the need to change her underpants.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 up. I wanted to put it up because I wanted to show at least a bit of the humorous side of this story. Sorry about the length. Next chapter will be longer. It's a promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was nighttime and all the members of team RWBY were asleep, except for Yang. The blonde was tossing and turning in her bed. The thought of Ruby not wanting to sleep in the same bed as her keeping her awake.

Yang had tried everything she could think of to fall asleep, but nothing worked. _'I can't stand the idea of Ruby never sleeping with me again! I want to hug her against my body so badly!'_ she thought to herself.

Yang tried hugging her pillow, trying to pretend it was Ruby, but it was no use. The pillow was nothing like Ruby. She hopped off of her bed and started pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. _'I need something that is LIKE Ruby! But where do I get something like that?'_

The blonde suddenly had an idea. She grabbed her pillow and walked over to Ruby's cloak. She took the cloak and breathed in it's scent. _'This gentle and sweet smell of roses. This is definitely Ruby's scent!'_ Yang thought to herself, before she started to rub the cloak against her pillow.

Yang rubbed the piece of clothing against her pillow for a moment, until she heard a voice behind her. ''Yang... What are you doing?''

The blonde looked behind her and saw Blake awake and looking at her with wide eyes. ''Ummm... Just an experiment... Nothing weird at all... okay?''

Blake slowly went to lie on her bed again. Before she fell asleep, she thought to herself, _'Maybe we should send Yang to a psychiatrist...'_

After finishing her 'experiment', Yang returned the cloak back to it's proper place and then returned to her own bed. She hugged her pillow tightly and smelled it. Yang smiled when she noticed that Ruby's scent had rubbed off from her cloak to the blonde's pillow.

 _'It's almost like having Ruby here!'_ Yang thought to herself happily and tried to fall asleep again. It seemed that everything would work out just fine now.

 _'...BUT IT'S NOT RUBY!'_ Yang screamed in her head. _'While it smells like her, it's not her! It doesn't have her soft hair, her stunning silver eyes, her soft, silky and beautiful skin OR her perfect body!'_

Yang was shedding tears of frustration, when she heard movement from Ruby's bed. She looked at the younger girl and saw her tossing and turning in her bed. Yang knew that Ruby was having a nightmare. The young team leader suddenly shot up on her bed, awake and breathing heavily. Yang watched as Ruby hopped off her bed and started pacing back and forth, while mumbling to herself about acting her age.

Yang was watching Ruby the whole time. She wished that the younger girl would just come snuggle in her bed. _'Please come here! Please come here! Please come here! Please come here! Please come here! Please come here!'_ Yang thought to herself and even waved her hands towards herself, as if calling Ruby. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by the younger girl.

''Can't sleep?'' Blake's voice suddenly called out.

Ruby looked at her teammate and saw her sitting on her bed, awake. ''I'm sorry Blake. I didn't mean to wake you up,'' she apologized.

Blake shook her head and smiled. ''It's okay. Can I help you?''

Ruby looked down in shame. ''Y-You don't need to. I should be old enough to deal with this on my own, you know?''

Blake got up from her bed and went to hug Ruby gently. ''You can never be too old to ask for comfort. We all have our moments of weakness and need help, so don't hesitate to ask for it, okay?''

Ruby blushed a bit and nodded. ''O-Okay... Thank you Blake.''

Blake's smile widened a bit. ''No need for thanks, Ruby. It's the least I could do for you.''

The two stayed like that for a moment, hugging each other. Before they broke apart, Blake gave Ruby a quick kiss on the forehead and told her to not hesitate to come to her, if she was having another nightmare. The younger girl blushed and nodded, before going back to her bed and falling asleep.

Yang had seen the whole exchange between the two and felt her blood boil with rage. While she appreciated Blake helping Ruby in her time of need, she did not approve of the way the faunus did it. Especially the kiss was something that Yang found unacceptable. The blonde decided to make sure that her partner would learn her lesson about touching Ruby.

Blake was suddenly woken up by a weight settling on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Yang straddling her with a pillow in her hands. However, the blonde's face caused a wave of fear to wash over her. Yang's face was one of pure rage and her eyes were red. ''Y-Yang? What are you-''

''It makes sense now,'' Yang interrupted her partner. ''The fact that Ruby still avoids me, even though Weiss talked to her. You're the one behind it all!''

''W-What!? Yang, I don't-''

''Don't you even try with me! I saw you hugging her! You even kissed her! How could you betray me like that!?''

Blake's eyes went wide. ''Yang, I didn't- GMMMHHHPH!''

The faunus' voice was cut off by Yang, who pushed her pillow over the other girl's face. ''Time to make sure that you won't mess with MY Ruby again!'' Yang said as Blake tried to desperately fight off the blonde and screamed into the pillow. ''Shhhh. It'll be over soon.''

While the blonde was certainly overreacting, she wasn't really going to kill Blake. She was going to knock the faunus out by cutting out her oxygen, in order to scare her and have her stay away from Ruby. Yang wanted to show Blake that she wouldn't let anyone sink their claws into their team leader. Although, if Blake would continue to go after Ruby...

Blake was suddenly saved, when something hit Yang over the head, knocking her out. The faunus looked to her right to see a sleepy Weiss standing there, glaring at both of them. The heiress was holding a club made from ice in her hand.

''Thank you Weiss! I thought-'' Blake started to say, but was cut off, when Weiss knocked her out with the club too.

The heiress went back to her bed while mumbling,''Idiots... Trying to sleep...''

* * *

When Yang was starting to slowly wake up the next morning, she noticed two awful things. First she noticed that she had a horrible headache. Then she smelled the disgusting smell of tuna for some reason. She started to wonder which of these two was worse.

However, the worst was yet to come. Suddenly Yang heard the sound of a scroll taking pictures. When the blonde opened her eyes, she saw Ruby standing over her, scroll in hand and a big smile on her face.

 _'Why is Ruby taking pictures of me? I mean, I don't mind and I really like the idea of her having my picture, but-'_

Yang's thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan under her. She looked down and saw Blake laying beneath her. The blonde immediately realized two things. The source of the stench of tuna was Blake, and what Ruby was doing and most likely thinking.

Yang panicked and tried to explain the situation to the younger girl,''I-It's not like it seems! This is-! I mean-!''

Ruby shook her head and continued smiling. ''Oh, Yang! There's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's great that you found someone for yourself to be happy with.''

Yang started to turn pale. ''But I didn't! Please, listen to me! I-''

Ruby cut off the blonde by hugging her. ''I'm so happy for you! I hope you two get to live happily ever after, like in those stories you used to read to me!''

While Ruby continued to hug Yang and express her happiness for Yang and Blake's 'relationship', the blonde was in inner turmoil. On one hand, she finally had an intimate moment with Ruby, something she had been missing for quite a while now. On the other hand, the reason for this hug was something Yang didn't like at all and left her with a bad taste. This led to her feelings being confused beyond belief.

The moment between Yang and Ruby was interrupted by a sleepy Weiss. ''What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep here.''

Ruby broke her hug with Yang (which the blonde wasn't sure if she liked it or not) and skipped to her partner. ''Weiss! Weiss! Look what I saw when I woke up! Aren't they just adorable!? I think they're perfect for each other!''

Weiss looked down at Ruby's scroll and saw a picture of Yang and Blake sleeping together. Last night's events came back to her mind and she knew what was really going on. The heiress almost started snickering, but then she saw Yang standing up with a murderous glare sent her way. Weiss felt her blood run cold and she knew that her life was in grave danger. She had to do something or else she would be Yang's punching bag soon.

''Now now, Ruby...'' Weiss said, while trying to hide her fear. ''I'm certain this is just a misunderstanding. I mean, do you really think those two would just suddenly fall in love, without us noticing something first?''

''But look, Weiss!'' Ruby insisted, showing her scroll to the heiress again. ''Look how they are snuggling with each other! If this isn't proof of love, then what is it!?''

''Ummm... There's a rational explanation to that. Besides, do you really think _those two_ would actually ever get together? I mean, Yang is such a brute-''

Weiss was cut off by the sound of Yang cracking her knuckles. She needed to choose her words carefully, or she would be in a world of hurt.

''I-I MEAN, Yang is such a strong, passionate and lovable person, who knows how to have fun! Blake, on the other hand, is a lifeless shut-in, who is just depressing to hang out with! She doesn't even seem to know the word fun at all! How-''

''What is all THAT supposed to mean, Weiss!?'' Blake said, cutting off Weiss and glaring at her. She had woken up early enough to hear the heiress describe her and the faunus was NOT pleased. She may not be the liveliest person, but she was not lifeless!

Weiss was furiously motioning towards Yang. Blake noticed this and looked towards the blonde and paled instantly. Yang was glaring at her with as much venom as she could. The faunus might have faced grimm without fear, but they paled when compared to her partner.

''Hey Blake. Are you and Yang not together? I thought you guys were...'' Ruby said and showed Blake her scroll. The faunus saw the picture on it, managed to connect all the dots and realized what was going on.

''Umm... It's not like that at all, Ruby! There's an explanation to that!'' Blake said.

Ruby frowned. ''That's what everyone keeps telling me! What is this explanation supposed to be then!?'' the younger girl said, getting frustrated.

Blake and Weiss were struggling to find an explanation but were unable to do so. In the end, Yang grabbed both of them and dragged them away from Ruby.

''Just a second, Rubes!'' Yang said to the younger girl. The blonde wrapped her arms around the two girls' necks tightly. Weiss and Blake felt like their necks would break, if the blonde increased her pressure even a bit.

''Now... Let's make a _good_ explanation for Ruby, okay?'' Yang whispered to her teammates, who nodded.

 **(One awkward explanation later)**

Ruby stared at her teammates, having just listened to their story. ''So let me get this straight, okay? Blake was snoring?''

The other girls nodded.

''Yang got angry and got into a fight with her?''

Another set of nods.

''Which then woke up Weiss, who knocked out Yang and Blake?''

Again, the three girls nodded.

''...You snore, Blake?'' Ruby asked, looking at her teammate.

Blake struggled for an answer. While she may not be like Weiss, she still liked to think of herself as at least somewhat of a proper lady, so snoring wasn't something she liked to think of as associated with herself.

The faunus' fumblings came to a stop, when Yang quickly elbowed her to the side. ''Y-Yes! Quite loudly actually! When I was in the White Fang, people used to call me the sleeping rhino!'' Blake lied, while trying to make a convincing fake laugh to go with her story.

Ruby sighed. ''I guess that's that then. I'm sorry if I embarrassed any of you guys...'' she said sadly.

''Oh! Not at all, Ruby! Anybody would have made that mistake!'' Yang said, trying to cheer up the younger girl.

Ruby smiled. ''Thanks Yang,'' she said before walking towards the bathroom. When she got to the door, she took one last look at the picture on her scroll. ''It's kind of a shame though... I think you two would have looked cute together.''

When Ruby had entered the bathroom, Yang turned to look at her two teammates with an angry expression. The other two girls gulped, fearing what might happen.

''Blake,'' Yang said.

''Y-Yes?''

''I want you to keep some distance from me for some time now. I don't want Ruby to get MORE wrong ideas, okay?''

''...Yes.''

Yang turned towards Weiss. ''Same goes for you too, Weiss. If anything like THIS happens again, no one will ever find your bodies. Understood?''

Both girls nodded furiously. Satisfied with the response, Yang walked away from the two girls.

 _'I think she broke at least one of my ribs!'_ Blake thought, while holding the place Yang elbowed.

 _'These underpants are NEVER going to be clean!'_ Weiss thought to herself, as she cried.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And chapter 4 is up! I'm really interested in hearing what you guys thought about it, since this chapter really shows what kind of goofy and crazy humor will be in the story. I hope you guys want more, since it's coming!  
**

 **Also, I would like thank all the people for their nice reviews, kind words and putting my story in their favorites. It really means a lot to me and I do mean that.**

 **I don't really think too highly of myself and I consider myself as kind of a screw up really. This whole day I was thinking to myself, ''Maybe this was a mistake,'' and ''I shouldn't have done that,'' but seeing such kind words directed at me really put me in a good mood and motivated me to continue. So just for you guys that like this story so far, I'm going to continue until the end! I really hope you guys stick around for the ride!**

 **Thanks and I hope I can live up to your expectations!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Yang was getting worse and worse with each passing day. Apparently, not having Ruby in her bed had more of an effect than anybody could have ever guessed. The blonde was suffering from a really bad lack of sleep, which led to multiple different problems.

First of, her appearance was an absolute mess. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair, which she took great pride in, was unkempt and dirty. Yang's studies were suffering greatly. She used to be a decent student and now she was one of the worst in the academy. The lack of sleep also led to her having an even shorter temper, and she had beaten up quite a few people in the last few days. She had also lost her appetite, which was shown in her loss of weight.

However, one of the biggest problems was that when she did fall asleep, she was usually plagued with nightmares. These dreams usually involved Ruby being taken away by somebody. At first, the people taking Ruby were unrecognizable, only silhouettes, but they had lately been people Yang recognized. This led to many unfortunate incidents, where the blonde mistook friendly gestures and became violent.

Jaune had it the worst. After Yang had seen the boy kissing Ruby in her dream, she had been quite hostile around him. When he had given Ruby a friendly hug, Yang had to be restrained by three teachers. Jaune ended up in the infirmary with both legs broken, three cracked ribs and a busted up nose.

Weiss and Blake knew that they needed to help their teammate, not just for her own good but for their own safety as well. They knew that telling Ruby about Yang's feelings was not an option. The blonde had made it clear that they should not even think about it.

''We need to find a way for Yang to fall asleep,'' Weiss stated.

''I agree. At this rate, someone is going to get killed due to a 'misunderstanding','' Blake said. ''But what can we do? You tried to convince Ruby to sleep with Yang and that didn't go anywhere.''

''I know. I know,'' Weiss said with a sigh. She thought for a moment. ''Has she tried any of the usual methods? Like warm milk or any of those ideas?''

''She has. You can probably guess the results,'' Blake replied with a small frown. She took a moment to think about possible ways to help her partner, when she suddenly had an idea. ''I think I've got it!''

Weiss looked at her teammate with hope. ''Really? You've got an idea?''

Blake nodded. ''We've been thinking about this the wrong way! We need to treat Yang in a manner that suits her!''

Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion. ''Which means?''

''We need to treat her like a child,'' Blake replied smugly.

Weiss was now completely confused. ''Like a child? What is that supposed to mean?''

''When you think about it, Yang is the most immature of us,'' Blake explained. ''While Ruby might be the youngest of us, she can act quite maturely, despite her age. Yang on the other hand, always acts almost like a child. She is constantly active, she treats boring things in a childish way and overreacts to the simplest of things. She's also doing things that 'adults' do, like going to clubs and so on. It's like she's trying to prove her maturity. I also caught her watching kids' cartoons on her scroll once.''

Weiss thought about Blake's words for a second. ''I guess that's true... But what do you mean by treating her like a child?''

''It's simple, really. For now, she's been using methods that adults try on themselves. However, it's different when you try to get a child to fall asleep. What do you do in that situation, Weiss?''

''I don't exactly have experience in that field... But I think you sing a lullaby to them or read a bedtime story.''

Blake grinned widely. ''Exactly! With something like that, we might be able to have Yang finally fall asleep!''

Weiss nodded. It was worth a try. ''Okay. Let's try today, after classes.''

* * *

Later that same day, Yang was stumbling towards her team's dorm. Weiss and Blake had asked her to come there after classes. Apparently, they had something that would help her situation.

Yang didn't really believe this. _'Unless they have Ruby in my bed, I doubt they've got anything worth getting my hopes up!'_

When the blonde entered the room, she saw Weiss and Blake standing in the middle of the room, smiling. Yang looked around the room and didn't see Ruby anywhere.

''Where's Ruby?'' she asked with a frown.

''Oh, we told her to come here later. We have something to do with you in private,'' Weiss told her teammate.

Yang's frown deepened a bit. ''Okay. What is it?''

''Change into your sleepwear. We are going to help you fall asleep today,'' Blake said with a smile.

Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion, but did as she was told. After changing clothes, she got into her bed and looked at her teammates, waiting for them to make their move.

The two other girls stood there, staring at Yang for a while, until Weiss nudged Blake. ''Go on, Blake. Sing a lullaby for her.''

Blake looked at the heiress with a confused expression. ''Huh? Me?''

''Yes you. Or is your name no longer Blake?''

The faunus sighed. ''Okay. Here goes nothing.'' She took a deep breath to ready herself. Weiss was watching her with anticipation, while Yang simply stared with a deadpan expression. ''Twinkle, twinkle little... ummm... Moon? No, planet? Uhhh... Twinkle, twankle- No, wait. That's not how it-''

Blake's mumblings were cut off by Weiss, who hit her on the back of the head. ''What the hell are you doing!?'' she asked angrily. ''You're just mumbling, not singing! Hell, you can't even get the words right!''

Blake glared at the heiress. ''Well, can you blame me!? I don't know any lullabies nor do I know how to sing!''

''Then why did you suggest singing!?''

''Because I thought that you could do it!''

Meanwhile, Yang was watching her teammates with a blank expression. _'What are they doing?'_

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. ''Alright, since you're useless, I guess it's up to me then. I'll show you how to sing!''

The heiress did indeed know how to sing. She had been taught by the best teachers all her life after all. She knew the words and knew how to use her voice properly... somewhat. The problem was that Weiss sang like she was performing in an opera, which meant a very loud and high voice.

Yang and Blake immediately covered their ears. They had always known that their teammate was loud, but never like this! The heiress' voice was actually causing them physical pain.

Yang finally had enough. ''PUT A SOCK ON IT, WEISS!'' she yelled out and threw a pillow straight at Weiss' face, knocking her to the floor.

The heiress threw the pillow back at Yang and stood up. ''Well, I'm sorry that I'm only trying to help you! You could show some gratitude!''

Yang growled. ''Oh, excuse me! I didn't know that DEAFENING ME WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!''

Weiss was about to retort, but Blake stopped her. ''She's right, Weiss. That wasn't helpful, it was just painful.''

The heiress huffed and turned away from her teammates. ''Then what are we supposed to do now?''

Blake sighed. ''I guess we have to try bedtime stories then.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And then there were five chapters. Hope you guys had fun! I had fun writing this myself. Hell, I had fun simply thinking up this stuff! The thought of making you guys laugh, smile or even feel good motivates me to continue. Please leave reviews. I want to know what you guys think about this and I'll try my best to answer any questions you may have.  
**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 6**

''Bedtime stories?'' Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake nodded. ''Yes. We thought that it might help you fall asleep.''

Yang thought about it for a moment. Suddenly her eyes turned red and she looked at her teammates with an angry expression. ''Hang on a second! First lullabies, now bedtime stories!? What am I, a damn child!?''

Blake and Weiss were sweating nervously. They should have thought about this. Yang was surely going to get mad, if she found out that they were treating her like a child. Now they had to somehow defuse the situation or get turned to mush by the blonde's hands.

''Wait!'' Blake yelled out, throwing her hands in front of her. ''There's a reasonable explanation for this!''

Yang narrowed her eyes. ''Oh? And what might THAT be!?''

Blake was struggling for an answer. She couldn't tell Yang the truth, unless she wanted to have her face smashed through the wall. The faunus glanced at Weiss, asking for help. The heiress just gave Blake a look that said 'you're on your own'.

Finally, Blake managed to come up with an excuse she hoped would calm down the blonde and save their lives. ''Umm... You see... Those are methods that work with the human mind the most efficiently!''

Yang raised an eyebrow, but held her angry expression. ''How come?''

''Lullabies and bedtime stories let the mind relax by having it focus on the positive atmospheres they create, like the worlds in stories,'' Blake explained. ''The mind gets into a feeling of safety and thus is allowed to rest. That's why they are used on children. People shift to different methods as they grow up, but their efficiency still remains. In fact, some people who suffer from bad cases of insomnia are helped by reading bedtime stories to them or by singing lullabies.''

Blake stood silent, hoping that Yang would swallow her lie. Weiss stared at the faunus with wide eyes, unable to believe the lie she had just said. The heiress was sure that Yang wouldn't believe any of it and was mentally saying her goodbyes to the world of the living.

However, Yang seemed to actually consider this. She held her chin in her hand and was looking down in thought.

The blonde's eyes turned back to their regular color as she calmed down. ''I guess that makes sense... Just tell me about these things beforehand, okay? I don't want to accidentally bury you guys alive, because I thought you were treating me like a child.''

Although the thought of being buried alive was creeping her out, Blake managed to smile and nod furiously. Weiss was staring at Yang completely dumbstruck. The heiress couldn't believe that Yang had fallen for such an obvious lie. However, they both had one thought going through their minds, _'THANK GOD FOR YANG'S STUPIDITY!'_

''So what are you guys going to read me?'' Yang asked, breaking the other two girls out of their thoughts.

''Uhhh... Well... Let's see!'' Blake said and went to the bookshelf. She started looking through all of her books, trying to find one that would fit the situation.

Finally choosing a book, the faunus went back to her partner, intent on helping her fall asleep. ''Our story begins in a mystical land...''

 **(A while later)**

''Laaaame!'' Yang cried out. ''Blake, your stories are so LAME!''

Said faunus was starting to get irritated. While she wanted to help her friend, she was getting really tired of the blonde's behavior. Not only had they tried quite a few books, all of which Blake had tried to read to Yang, the blonde had insulted them all by calling them 'lame' or 'boring'. For a book-loving person like Blake, insulting such great pieces of literature was unacceptable.

Weiss was staring at Yang with a blank expression. _'I guess Blake was right. Yang really is the most immature of us!'_

Blake closed her book and looked at Yang with a somewhat angry expression on her face. ''Well, since none of my stories so far have been any good, why don't YOU pick the next one?''

Yang perked up at the suggestion. ''Don't mind if I do!''

The blonde went to the bookshelf and started going through them all. This meant that she took a book, looked at it and then threw it away, while saying comments like 'lame' or 'dumb'.

Blake's right eye was twitching as she watched Yang go through her books. Not only was the blonde insulting her books AGAIN, she was throwing them around like trash. Blake didn't just love books, she also took pride in keeping them in order and took utmost care of them. Any kind of damage that was done to her books practically hurt Blake as well. So it was with great patience, and the comforting hand of Weiss on her shoulder, that managed to keep the faunus from attacking her blonde teammate in rage.

Yang didn't seem to notice her teammate's inner turmoil at all and continued to throw Blake's books around. ''Lame. Dumb. Nuh-uh. No. Lame. Lame. Yeah, never! Stupid. Lame. Not in this lifetime! Lame. Lame. OH! This looks good!'' she said, while holding a book in her hands.

Blake looked at the book Yang had chosen, curious about what had passed the blonde's criteria. She immediately blushed from embarrasment though. The book Yang was holding was one of the books in the Ninjas of Love series.

Weiss looked at the book and then her faunus teammate with a raised eyebrow. ''Blake... What exactly is that book?''

Blake started to sputter, trying to come up with an excuse for the book. ''It's uhhh... It's... It's nothing! It's just a silly little romance book, that's all! I don't even know how it got here, honestly! I don't even read that kind of stuff!''

''Well, it seems like it's not the only accidental book on the shelf. There's a couple more here,'' Yang said while gesturing at the bookshelf.

Blake was blushing deeper and deeper, as her teammates watched her. She couldn't come up with a decent excuse, so she simply threw her arms up and yelled,''OKAY! OKAY! It's a cheesy romance book with some smut thrown into it! I like those kinds of books, okay!?''

Blake turned away from her teammates, waiting for them to ridicule her. However, what came surprised her.

''Hey, it's okay. I'm actually kinda glad that you like this kind of stuff,'' Yang said with a gentle smile on her face.

Blake turned to look at Yang with a surprised look on her face. ''R-Really?''

''Yeah! I always thought that you were just a boring dork, who liked only these really boring books that are supposed to be 'classy' and 'intellectual'. It's good to see that you actually like something more normal as well!'' Yang said with glee.

''Thanks... I guess...''

Yang smirked. ''Besides, who am I to judge people who like some of the more raunchy stuff? I personally have enjoyed my fair share of that stuff.'' Yang got a dreamy look on her face and she started blushing. ''You have no idea, how much stuff I have found with girls that are like Ruby. Oh, I plan to try some of it one of these days, like that one where-''

''STOP! STOP! TOO MUCH INFO! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW!'' Weiss yelled while covering her ears.

Yang glared at the heiress a bit. ''You're no fun...'' She then turned to Blake and offered the book to her. ''Shall we?''

Blake looked at the book and then walked up to Yang and took it. ''We shall.''

 **(A moment later)**

Blake was reading the book to her teammates, who were silently listening to the story. Their attention had been completely taken over by the story and they were blushing. Blake herself had forgotten about their goal and was focused on the story.

Yang was even drooling a bit. It was most likely due to the fact that the characters in the book reminded her of herself and Ruby.

The book was about a young princess named Hanami, who is saved from bandits by a wandering ninja woman named Torayama. The two start traveling together and Torayama starts developing feelings for the young princess, which are eventually returned by Hanami.

The descriptions of these two characters fitted Ruby and Yang very well. Hanami was like Ruby and Torayama was like Yang. Thus Yang couldn't help but start imagining herself and Ruby as the characters, which somewhat destroyed the reason for this whole session that the girls were having. They were supposed to try and get Yang to fall asleep, but thanks to the book that Blake was reading to her, her imagination was running so wild that any hope of falling asleep tonight were practically lost.

Blake was currently reading a rather saucy part of the book. All of the girls' attention was completely absorbed by the story. So absorbed that they almost didn't notice the door suddenly opening up and the last member of team RWBY walking in.

''Hey guys! How are you- Woah, what's going on here?'' Ruby asked when she saw the faces of her teammates. All three girls were blushing to the point that their faces reminded Ruby of her cloak.

Blake quickly hid her book behind her back. Ruby was still so innocent and pure that she didn't want to corrupt her. ''Nothing! Nothing at all! We were just... uhh... just...''

Ruby turned to look at Yang and was immediately creeped out by the way the older girl was staring at her. Yang's eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open as well. There was also drool dripping from her mouth.

''Yang? Is something wrong?'' Ruby asked the older girl.

Weiss noticed the state Yang was in and acted quickly. She walked up to Ruby and grabbed her hand. ''Come on, Ruby. There's something I need to discuss with you.''

The heiress dragged the confused younger girl out of the room and closed the door. Blake turned to look at Yang, who was still staring after Ruby. ''Yang? Are you alright?''

''Hanami...''

''Excuse me?''

''That was my Hanami. I want my Hanami. I want her now.''

Blake sighed. _'I guess this was another failure...'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: Since I'm not a scientist of any kind, I don't recommend the methods used by the characters in this story.  
**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 7**

All of Vale's best forces were defeated. Team JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, Weiss, Blake and the professors of Beacon were laying on the ground defeated, but alive. Even with all their might combined, they couldn't defeat their opponents. Their enemies were just too strong. The combined forces of Torchwick, the evil alien tyrant Freeza, the snake ninja Orochimaru, the insane criminal Joker, the evil robot Ultron and the nefarious Team Rocket led by the King of Grimm stood above their opponents, certain of their victory.

The King of Grimm had the young huntress Ruby tied up next to him. The girl had been captured by the villains before the battle and was to be the monstrous Grimm's bride. She was hoping that she would be saved by her friends, but that hope was now destroyed.

''Well, well... Look at the garbage here,'' the King of Grimm laughed. ''Still trying to defeat us. What a pitiful sight.''

Ozpin glared at the monster. ''Don't look down on us! You will be defeated!''

The King of Grimm chuckled. ''Oh, really now? Where is your savior? I don't see anybody here that could beat us. There was only one person that could defeat me and she's gone.''

Ozpin and the others looked down. It was true. Only one person could save them and she was not here.

Orochimaru turned to his lord. ''Master, may I finish them off?''

''Go ahead. Make them suffer,'' the monster answered.

The ninja moved towards Ozpin and drew his sword, readying to kill the headmaster. Suddenly, a golden flash came down from the sky and smashed on Orochimaru, crushing him to death.

As the dust cleared, everyone saw that the thing that landed was a person. And not just any person. Ozpin and his comrades regained their hope, while the villains were struck with fear. On the broken dead body stood the only person that could defeat the King of Grimm, glowing in a golden aura.

Yang Xiao Long had returned.

''YANG!'' Ruby screamed happily.

''Hi Rubes,'' Yang replied with a grin. ''Sorry you had to wait.''

The King of Grimm ordered his underlings to attack, but they were defeated one by one by the hands of the blonde warrior. Torchwick was crushed by her hands, Freeza was torn in half, Ultron and Joker were blasted into pieces and Team Rocket was blasted into the moon.

Only the King of Grimm remained. ''Grrr! Don't think you've won just yet! I'm still remaining!''

Yang wasn't scared by the monster's threats at all. ''Sorry, but you're in the way. I've got some business with that girl,'' Yang said while pointing at Ruby. She started to charge her ultimate attack. ''Yang-A-Rang BLAAAAAST!'' she yelled out and thrust her arms forward. A giant golden ball of aura came and wiped the monster out of existence.

Yang's friends were cheering. They had been saved.

''You're so awesome, Yang!'' Weiss yelled.

''Yeah! You're the coolest person ever!'' Blake added.

''Yang, you are the best student I have ever had in my academy,'' Ozpin said with a smile.

Yang grinned at the praise she received. She walked up to Ruby and picked her up bridal style. ''Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I'd love to stay and celebrate, but I've got some big plans for today. See ya!'' she said and teleported with Ruby in her arms.

The two girls teleported to Yang's room. The blonde laid the girl in her arms on her bed and smiled widely.

Ruby looked at her savior in confusion. ''Ummm... Yang? I appreciate that you saved me, but could you untie me?''

Yang sat on the bed, next to Ruby. She leaned towards the younger girl's face. ''Sorry Rubes, but I like my presents wrapped.'' She smirked. ''Besides, now you won't be able to run away.''

Yang started to move closer to Ruby, her lips moving closer to the younger girl's lips-

* * *

''Yang! YANG!''

''Huh? What?''

Yang looked around herself. She was in her dorm, sitting at the desk and Ruby was standing behind her. The blonde had been too focused on her current project to notice the younger girl behind her.

After the disastrous attempt at getting Yang to fall asleep with a bedtime story, Yang had decided to write her own story that Blake could read to her. She was just writing the last chapter to her epic saga, when Ruby had managed to snap her out of her fantasies.

''Yang, I've been calling you for a while now. What are you doing?'' Ruby asked while looking at the older girl.

''Ummm... I was uhhh...'' Yang tried to come up with an answer.

Ruby noticed something else wrong with the blonde. ''Yang, are you drooling? And is your nose bleeding?''

''Ummm... You see, Ruby... I'm writing an essay,'' Yang answered.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. ''An essay? For what? We haven't gotten any essays.''

''You see, this was something I got for myself, when I accidentally pulled a prank on Port that was meant for Jaune. So this is his punishment for me,'' the blonde lied.

Ruby nodded. ''Okay, but it still doesn't explain the drool or your nosebleed.''

''Well you see, I've been working on this for a while now and I'm getting _really_ hungry. I also fell asleep and banged my face on the desk and that's why my nose is bleeding,'' Yang answered, hoping that Ruby would believe her.

Ruby thought about this for a second and nodded. ''Seems reasonable enough. You need any help?''

''Oh! Not at all! I'm just finishing up, really!'' Yang said while holding up her hands. She _really_ didn't want Ruby to see her work. ''What were you calling me for?''

''Oh, I was just about to head to the cafeteria to grab a bite and thought if you wanted to come too. I can bring you some food if you want.''

''I would love that. Thank you very much,'' Yang said with a smile.

After Ruby had left, Yang turned back to her writing. _'Note to self. Don't let Ruby sneak up on you again.'_

* * *

Later that night, team RWBY was getting ready to sleep. Ruby was already sleeping and Weiss was doing some last minute studies on her bed while listening to music on her scroll. Yang was holding her story in her hands while sitting on her bed. She was shaking with excitement and couldn't wait for Blake to return from the bathroom, so she could read her story for her.

Blake finally came from the bathroom. Yang immediately looked at her partner with a wide smile. ''Hey Blake! Could you try reading me a story again?''

The faunus looked at the blonde and sighed. ''We tried that already, Yang. Do you remember what happened? Ruby had to spend the night in team JNPR's dorm. It was really awkward having to explain it to them and Ruby.'' Blake's eyes narrowed. ''Besides, you didn't like any of my other books.''

Yang grinned. ''Well, this is something new! I wrote this story all by myself and it won't have the same effect as the books you read me last time!'' she exclaimed happily while showing her story to Blake.

Blake actually got curious about her partner's story. ''You wrote a story? May I see it for a bit?''

''Sure!''

Blake took the story from Yang and looked at it's front. On there was a crude picture of Yang, standing happily over defeated Grimm while holding Ruby in her arms. The picture looked like it was drawn by a three-year-old.

'''The Great Yang and the Battle against the King of Grimm'?'' the faunus read the title out loud. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. ''Yang, did you write a story about yourself?''

''Why not? I am the coolest possible hero there is!'' Yang replied with a wide grin.

Blake stared blankly at Yang, before letting out a sigh and starting to go through the story. The faunus was skimming through all the badly written words and terrible pictures, trying to get a clear idea of the plot. After a while, she handed it back to Yang.

''Well? What do you think?'' Yang asked.

''...No,'' Blake answered.

''Huh!? Why not!?''

Blake growled. ''Because that's just pages filled with you and your ego! From the start, you're this 'invincible badass' and EVERYBODY thinks you're the coolest ever! How am I supposed to read a story, where it's just you being awesome and me being practically one of your cheerleaders!?''

''Hey, that's not all you do! I added a _special_ part for you and Weiss.''

Blake turned crimson. ''WHAT!? I am definitely NOT reading it then!''

Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake. ''Spoilsport... I'll have you killed in the sequel.''

''Oh, you better not!''

Weiss managed to hear some of her teammates' argument through her headphones. She spared them a glance before returning to her notes. _'I am not getting mixed in that.'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: Really excited to see what you guys think about this chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Blake and Weiss were sitting on a bench, looking quite burned out. Yang had been getting even worse lately. The blonde was now a complete wreck. She was constantly mumbling to herself and eyeing Ruby in a suspicious way. She had also gotten even more violent, to the point that any person that even touched Ruby would get beaten. The two girls were wondering just what could fix this situation.

''This is getting hopeless,'' Weiss said.

''You're right about that. I haven't got any ideas,'' Blake replied.

The two of them continued to sit there, until Nora and Pyrrha walked up to them.

''Hello there!'' Pyrrha greeted her friends with a smile.

''Wow. What's up with you two? You guys look like the world's gonna end,'' Nora said.

''It might as well,'' Blake said with a sigh. ''We have tried everything we could to get Yang to fall asleep, but nothing is working! Nowadays, she gets only a couple of hours of sleep and it's not even every night! At this rate, she'll go insane and tear everybody apart, before kidnapping Ruby and making her some sort of a slave of love.''

''We're running out of ideas,'' Weiss said. ''We tried singing lullabies and reading bedtime stories. We even eventually read Yang's own story and it didn't help!''

'''Yang's own story'?'' Pyrrha asked.

''I'll tell you later,'' Blake said quickly. ''We tried hypnotism, but Yang just couldn't even bother to concentrate enough for it to work! Hell, last night we built a makeshift cradle for Yang to sleep in.''

Nora started snickering. ''I would have LOVED to see that! Did she actually try to sleep in it?''

''Oh yeah!'' Weiss said. ''She actually got motion sickness from it and threw up on the floor!''

Nora was now laughing out loud and even Pyrrha was snickering. ''Isn't this all an effect from Yang's feelings towards Ruby? If she just confessed, wouldn't this be solved?'' Pyrrha suggested.

Blake let out a deep sigh. ''We have tried to get Yang to confess her feelings, but she just won't do it. She's still too scared of Ruby's reaction.''

''Well, why won't one of you two do it for her?'' Nora asked.

''HELL NO!'' both Blake and Weiss shouted at the same time.

''Do you really think either one of us wants to be killed!?'' Blake asked angrily.

Both Pyrrha and Nora stood back a bit, having been startled by the sudden outburst. ''Ummm... We'll just leave then, ok? Good luck with Yang!'' Pyrrha said before leaving with Nora.

''Well, that was unhelpful,'' Weiss said as she watched their friends leave. Blake only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in team RWBY's dorm, Yang was sitting on her bed, rocking back and forth while glancing at Ruby every now and then. The younger girl was sitting at the desk doing homework, completely unaware of Yang's actions.

Yang's thoughts were a scrambled mess. _'Gotta get her... bed... same bed... sleep... good dreams... a nap... a deep sleep... with me... But how...? Gotta get her... somehow...'_

The blonde was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Ruby yawning. She looked at the younger girl and saw that she was stretching a bit. With speed that rivaled Ruby's semblance, Yang was right next to the redhead. ''Ruby, are you tired?'' she asked the girl with some excitement in her voice.

Ruby jumped a bit in surprise and looked at Yang. The older girl was staring at her with wide bloodshot eyes. There was something weird with the way Yang was looking at her and it creeped her out. Not to mention, she was also _way_ into Ruby's personal space. ''Ummm... Yeah, a bit.''

Yang's eyes widened even further and she smiled a little. She leaned even closer towards the younger girl. ''How about a nap!?''

Ruby was starting to sweat. ''Ummm... Sure? I'll just get into my bed and-''

''Nononono! How about you take a nap on my lap!? Like when we were kids!? Or in my bed!? It's waaay more comfortable! I'll take _gooood_ care of you!'' Yang said, leaning closer and closer with every word, forcing Ruby to back up.

Ruby was getting scared now. ''I-I don't think there's need for that. It'll be just a couple of minutes-''

''NO!'' Yang suddenly yelled, causing Ruby to fall out of her chair. ''A couple of minutes is NOT enough! You'll need more and you need to be comfortable and warm! I'll provide it all, so sleep with me! I think about 5 hours should be enough. Maybe 15. Maybe 36. Maybe an _eternity_.''

Ruby was crawling away from Yang as fast as she could. ''A-Actually Yang, I think I don't need a nap anymore! I'll just go take a walk or something!''

The redhead ran out of the room before Yang could even try to stop her. The blonde stared at the door for a second, before grabbing her hair in frustration and screaming, ''DAMMIT! MY CHANCE! MY GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY! AAAAARGH!''

At that moment, Blake and Weiss entered the room. The faunus raised an eyebrow at Yang. ''I guess THAT explains why we saw Ruby running away and looking like she had seen a ghost.''

Weiss shook her head and sighed. ''Yang, you need help.''

The blonde glared at the heiress. ''I don't need help! What I need is MY RUBY in MY BED!''

Blake was getting frustrated. ''We know, Yang! We know! You want Ruby in your bed, because you secretly love her! But at this rate, you'll kill someone if you don't get any decent sleep!''

''Remember how you almost killed Cardin?'' Weiss added.

Yang scoffed. ''So what? Good riddance I say...''

''While I can't argue with that, you still need to consider your violent behavior,'' Blake said. ''What if you hurt someone, who doesn't deserve it? Or someone close to us?''

Yang raised an eyebrow. ''Where are you going with this?''

''What would Ruby think about you then?'' Blake asked. She knew that it was a dirty tactic, but she didn't really have any options at this point.

As Blake had expected, Yang's eyes widened with shock and she froze still. ''That was low, Blake,'' the blonde said.

''You know it's true, Yang. So for Ruby's sake, get help,'' Blake said softly.

Yang looked down, not willing to look at her teammates. ''Ok. What do I need to do?''

''How about you go to the nurse's office and ask for some medicine? That might help a bit, for now,'' Weiss suggested.

Yang didn't like the idea of medicine or drugs. Ever since she was little, she had hated them and never trusted them. However, as she thought about it, she got an idea. _'If it's the nurse's office, there must be all kinds of medicine and drugs there. Maybe even...'_

Weiss and Blake thought that Yang would say no to the heiress' suggestion, but were surprised when the blonde said, ''Alright... I'll go there.''

Yang walked out of the room rather quickly, leaving her teammates behind, who were confused by their teammate's actions.

''Is it just me or did she seem a bit excited?'' Blake asked.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. ''Who knows? At least she's willing to try.''

* * *

In the meantime, Team JNPR was in their dorm. Pyrrha and Nora had just told Jaune and Ren about the situation with team RWBY. They were now thinking together of ways to help Yang with her sleeping problem.

''Can't Yang just confess her feelings? I mean, she has to eventually,'' Ren asked with a sigh.

''She's still afraid of Ruby's reaction. I think we should let her build up her courage before attempting it,'' Pyrrha answered. ''For now, we should try to find a way for Yang to get some sleep.''

''But what is there? They have tried pretty much everything! Even stuff that I wouldn't think of,'' Nora said.

While his teammates were talking, Jaune was thinking. For some reason, he felt like he had a solution for this problem. He just couldn't figure out what it was. It had something to do with his sisters. Two of them often had trouble sleeping and he used to help them. _'Let's see... I sang lullabies to them and read bedtime stories. But I know there was something else! What was it again? I did something that really helped my sisters to sleep. What did I-'_

''It's almost like we need a copy of Ruby for Yang to fall asleep!'' Nora yelled out.

That's when Jaune remembered. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Nora. ''THAT'S IT!'' he yelled while pointing at his teammate.

''Errr... What?'' Nora asked.

Suddenly, Jaune started writing a list. His teammates were looking at him with confused expressions. After he finished writing, Jaune got up and walked to the door.

''Jaune, where are you going?'' Pyrrha asked.

''To the city. I think I have a solution for this problem, but I need some equipment first,'' Jaune replied.

* * *

''So I've been having trouble sleeping lately and it's gotten out of hand. Think you can help me?'' Yang asked the nurse. The blonde was currently sitting in a chair in front of the older woman's desk.

The nurse nodded. ''You said that you had tried everything you could think of, correct?'' she asked and Yang nodded. ''I think I have something for these kinds of situations. Wait here a second,'' the nurse said before going to another room to look for the medicine she needed.

As soon as the woman had left, Yang got up and started looking through the cabinets in the office. _'Okay, where is it? Where is it? She's got to have it here!'_ The blonde kept looking, until her eyes fell on a certain bottle. _'BINGO!'_

Yang quickly grabbed the bottle. She looked over the label and smiled widely. _'This is EXACTLY what I need! My troubles are over!'_

The blonde almost squealed in happiness, but she heard the nurse coming back. She quickly hid the bottle in one of her pockets and went to sit on the chair again.

The nurse came back and gave a bottle of pills to Yang. ''Take one of these every night before going to bed. If you still have trouble sleeping after a week, come here again.''

Yang took the bottle and thanked the nurse. She left the room and started to head towards her dorm. She looked at the bottle the nurse had given her and tossed it into a trash can. ''Bah! Useless medical junk!'' she said to herself. ''I've got something that will _really_ help me!'' she stated with a smile while patting her pocket, where she had stashed the bottle she stole from the nurse's office. She continued on her way to her dorm while thinking about how her troubles were finally over.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Another chapter up. I wonder if you guys can guess what Yang took from the nurse's office. Hope you guys liked it. We're getting closer to the end.**

 **Also, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Weiss was sitting at her desk, studying. Her teammates were currently away. Yang was in the nurse's office, Blake had gone to the library and Ruby had ran away from Yang to God only knows where. She finally had the peace and quiet she had been longing for a while now, and she was not going to waste it.

 _'Finally! No Yang to complain about her troubles with Ruby, no Ruby causing noise or Blake to disturb me!'_ the heiress thought with a smile.

Her peaceful time was interrupted when Yang walked in though. Weiss let out a sigh. _'So much for that...'_ she thought as she looked over her shoulder at her teammate, who was looking around the room.

''Where are the others?'' Yang asked.

''Blake went to the library. Don't know where Ruby is though,'' Weiss replied as she turned back to her book.

Yang's sight turned towards Weiss. ''So it's just you and me here?''

''Yup.''

The blonde suddenly smirked. ''That's good. I was wondering if you could help me try something out.''

''What's that?''

Yang only smirked wider as she pulled out the bottle she took from the nurse's office.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, the NPR of team JNPR was waiting for their leader at a small restaurant. Their leader had gone to a shop that specialized in selling all sorts of materials for different kinds of hobbies. They had already been waiting for a couple of hours for their leader to return, but Jaune was nowhere to be seen.

''What's taking him so long? I'm bored!'' Nora whined.

''Calm down, Nora,'' Ren told his partner. ''Jaune said he had an idea to help Yang, so we should wait and see what it is. From what I understand, any good idea is in need.''

''But it's been hours already,'' Pyrrha stated with worry. ''What if something happened?''

Ren sighed. ''He's just taking his time. You know how he is.''

Pyrrha was about to speak up again, when the sound of the restaurant's door opening drew her and her teammates' attention. They saw their leader walking towards them with a small plastic bag in hand.

Jaune walked up to his teammates. ''Hey guys! Hope I didn't take too long. This needed a good amount of time.''

''We waited for HOURS, Jaune!'' Nora almost yelled. ''I'd say you took too long!''

''While I don't feel as strongly about this as Nora does, you still had me worried, Jaune. What exactly took you so long?'' Pyrrha asked.

Ren eyed the plastic bag Jaune was holding. ''Does that bag have something to do with it?''

''Yup! This could actually help Yang with her sleeping problems!'' Jaune stated with a smile. ''You guys wanna see?''

After his teammates nodded, Jaune put the bag on the table to allow them to have a look. Their reactions were different.

Pyrrha smiled genuinely, feeling that there was hope for the situation with Yang.

Nora burst out laughing, finding the sight humorous.

Ren raised an eyebrow. ''Seriously?''

* * *

Blake was walking back towards her team's dorm. She would have liked to stay longer at the library, but Yang worried her. While she was certain that the nurse could help the blonde, she wanted to be there in case anything bad happened.

She walked into the dorm, fully expecting to see another disaster with Weiss trying to not get killed by Yang. She was surprised to see that nothing bad was going on at all. Weiss was apparently taking a nap on her bed and Yang was humming a happy tune as she was sitting on her bed, while holding something in her hands.

Yang noticed her teammate. ''Hey Blake!''

''Hey Yang. You seem awfully happy. Did your visit to the nurse's office go well?'' Blake asked.

''Yup! It went great! I got something from there and now I have a sure way to get some decent sleep!''

''That's good to hear. Although I'm personally not fond of using drugs to get sleep, I guess it can be of use.''

Yang grinned. ''Oh, don't worry! I tried this stuff on Weiss and she's sleeping like a log!''

Blake turned to look at her sleeping teammate. ''I... guess it's nice to know that your stuff works,... but did you really have to use it on Weiss? I don't think she'll appreciate that,'' the faunus said as she went to look over said heiress. The white-haired girl seemed to be peaceful.

Yang huffed. ''But of course! I needed to see if this stuff really works and get some practice as well!''

Blake turned to look at Yang, a confused expression on her face. '''Practice'? Why would you need to practice swallowing pills? And how is using them on Weiss practice?''

Now Yang looked confused. ''Who said anything about pills? I don't trust that stuff at all, so I got something really useful,'' the blonde replied and showed Blake the bottle she was holding.

Blake's eyes were wide as she read the label on the bottle. ''Yang,... is that chloroform!? How did you get that!? And did you really use it on Weiss!?''

''Uhhh... Yeah? I had to see how well it works. And I kinda 'happened' to get this,'' Yang replied.

Blake was shaking her head in frustration. ''I can't believe this! You stole it from the nurse's office!? Yang, that stuff can be dangerous! You can kill yourself! It should NOT be used in order to get any sleep!''

Yang looked confused again. ''Who said anything about using it on myself?''

''Wait... Then who...?'' Blake's eyes widened in realization. ''You're going to use it on RUBY!? How would that help!?''

Yang rolled her eyes. ''Well, DUH! I'll get Ruby in my bed, I'll be able to fall asleep and everything is well again! How could you not figure THAT out?''

Blake was getting angry now. She knew that Yang had deep feelings for Ruby, but this was just plain wrong! ''Yang, I can't let you do that to Ruby! Give me that bottle!''

Yang held the bottle closely, not willing to let her partner take it from her. ''NO! IT'S MINE! MINE, YOU HEAR ME!? MINE!''

The two started struggling for the bottle, until they heard a knock on their door. Not wanting anyone else to see them like this, the two girls decided to pretend like nothing was going on and settle this matter later.

''This is not over yet. Okay?'' Blake said and walked up to the door. She opened it and saw Jaune standing there, holding a plastic bag in his arms.

''Hi Blake!'' Jaune greeted. ''Is Yang here? I've got something for her.''

The faunus nodded and let him inside. Yang looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. She wondered what he could have for her.

''Yang, I have something for you that I think will help you with your sleeping problem,'' Jaune told the brawler.

''Is it in that bag?'' Yang asked and the boy nodded. ''Jaune, I've already tried all sorts of things. Do you really think that whatever you've got there will help me?''

''Well I think it's worth a try. Here!'' Jaune said and gave the bag to Yang.

Yang took the bag from the boy and looked inside it. Her eyes widened and she pulled out what was inside the bag. It was a plushie that looked like Ruby. The blonde stared at the toy with wide eyes.

''So...'' Jaune began. ''Do you like it?'' he asked nervously.

''Oh, Jaune... I LOVE IT!'' Yang yelled and hugged the toy tightly against her chest.

Jaune smiled. ''I'm glad to hear that. Two of my sisters used to have trouble sleeping sometimes and I had to do all sorts of things to help them, like singing lullabies and such. In the end, I managed to end their troubles by making them plush toys. I thought that might work with you as well.''

''Oh, this is the best thing EVER! I'm going to have to try this out right now!'' Yang exclaimed.

Blake and Jaune stared at Yang with confused expressions. ''Try it out? What are you-?''

Yang grabbed her sleepwear and ran into the bathroom. In just a couple of seconds, she came back in said clothes and jumped into her bed, all the while clutching her stuffed toy.

Both Jaune and Blake understood what Yang had been talking about. Jaune turned to the faunus and said,''I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Hope things go better now.''

Blake nodded and Jaune left. She decided to go take a look at Yang, to see if the toy had actually helped the blonde. When she took a look at Yang's face, she was pleased to see that the brawler was sleeping peacefully. Yang was clutching the stuffed toy as tightly as she could and was even sucking her thumb.

''I guess I was right. Yang really is the most childish out of all of us,'' Blake said to herself with a small smile on her face. She spared a glance at the unconscious Weiss. ''Too bad she didn't get to see this.''

The faunus took a picture of the sleeping Yang with her scroll. Then she went to sit on her bed and read a book. _'All is well that ends well, I guess.'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: But not all is well, isn't it? We still have some story to go, after all. What is wrong? You just have to wait and see. Until next time!  
**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Things had gotten somewhat better with Yang. Thanks to her being able to get some decent sleep now, her mood was better, her appearance was back to normal, her grades had gotten back to where they were and she wasn't violent anymore.

However, things had only gotten _somewhat_ better. While Yang was physically better, her mentality was questionable.

The blonde had taken a great liking to her new plush toy of Ruby. She didn't just sleep with it. She could be often found playing with it and even talking to it. The sight of Yang talking to the toy like it was alive was something that creeped the hell out of both Blake and Weiss. How Ruby never seemed to find out about this was unbelievable.

Yang was currently sitting on her bed, playing and talking with the toy again. Ruby was luckily away, but Weiss and Blake were still present and were quite frankly scared. They felt like Yang would soon lose her mind and kill everybody, like a villain from a horror movie.

''She's doing it again,'' Weiss whispered to Blake.

''I know,'' the faunus replied.

''I'm scared, Blake.''

''Me too.''

Blake looked at her partner a bit closer. While she couldn't hear what the blonde was exactly saying, she could hear her muttering Ruby's name along with some affectionate cooing. The faunus was glad that the actual Ruby was not here. God only knows what would happen from that.

''We need to talk to her,'' Blake whispered to Weiss.

The heiress looked at Blake like she had suddenly grown another head. ''Are you insane!? Can't you see that Yang's gone completely nuts!? If we attract her attention, who knows what she might do to us!''

''I know, and I'm quite terrified of it too,'' Blake replied. ''However, she is still our friend and she needs our help. Not to mention, if we let this go on longer, the more likely it is that she'll go insane and might harm someone. Guess who are the first ones on her list.''

Weiss nodded, although a bit reluctantly. While Blake did have a point, the heiress was not fond of the idea of catching the blonde's attention. However, Blake was right. The longer this went on, the more danger they would be in.

And Yang was also their friend, of course!

The two girls walked closer to their friend slowly and carefully. When they had gotten close enough, they saw that Yang was currently trying to feed a cookie to the plushie.

Blake swallowed her fear and said,''Yang, is everything alright?''

''Come on, Ruby,'' the blonde mumbled. ''You like cookies, right? Taste this one. It's really yummy.''

''Yang?'' Blake called her friend out again with fear in her voice.

''...It's not her,'' Yang said after a moment of silence.

''E-Excuse me?'' Blake asked.

''It's not Ruby. It is cute. It is adorable. But it's not her,'' Yang muttered and turned to look at her teammates with tears in her eyes. ''How can I be happy, when all I have is this COPY of my Ruby?!''

Blake sighed and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. ''You were trying to replace Ruby with that toy?'' Weiss asked.

''Well, yeah! I mean... Not entirely... Just until I could... you know...'' Yang replied.

''Confess to her?'' Blake finished for the blonde.

''Yeah! Something like that!'' the blonde yelled and pointed her finger at her partner.

''Then just do it!'' Weiss yelled, visibly frustrated.

Yang turned away from her teammates to hide her embarrassed blush. ''I can't. It's not that easy.''

Blake shook her head. ''Yang, please. This has gone long enough. You SERIOUSLY need to confess your feelings for Ruby. Otherwise you'll go insane!''

Yang looked at her teammates again. ''It's not that easy!''

''Yes. It. Is!'' Weiss exclaimed. ''Just find her and tell her-''

Yang's eyes turned red from anger and she had enough of her friends' advise. ''NO. IT'S. NOT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL RUBY THAT NOT ONLY IS SHE ADOPTED, BUT ALSO THAT HER 'BIG SISTER' IS IN LOVE WITH HER!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, HUH!? TELL ME!''

Before either of Yang's teammates could answer, a voice spoke up at the door, ''Yang?''

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the source of the voice to see Ruby standing there, a shocked expression on her face. All of the three older girls paled instantly, especially Yang. She had wanted to confess to Ruby, but not like this! She could feel her hopes shattering as she stared at the younger girl.

''Ummm... Ruby... It's not... I don't... I mean...'' Yang tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came up. She didn't have any idea on how to fix this mess.

Ruby shook her head. ''No Yang. I heard everything.'' The blonde went even more pale and started shaking. There could have been some hope, if Ruby had only heard a bit of their conversation. But even that was gone.

Ruby walked up to the three older girls and looked at Blake and Weiss. ''Could you two give us some privacy? I think we need to have a serious conversation between just the two of us.''

Blake and Weiss nodded. They walked out of the room, sparing a glance at the two other girls, hoping that all would end well.

* * *

The monochrome duo had been waiting outside their team's dorm for a while now. They were standing right next to the door, waiting nervously. They hoped that Ruby would take the news that Yang was telling her well and wouldn't end up simply breaking the blonde's heart. Who knew what would happen, if Yang ended up getting harshly rejected by the younger girl.

Team JNPR walked towards their room, but noticed the two girls and decided to find out what they were doing.

''Hey you two. What's going on?'' Jaune asked the two girls.

Blake looked at the other team. ''We were trying to get Yang to confess to Ruby and she heard our conversation.''

Team JNPR's faces gained worried expressions. ''So Ruby knows now?'' Pyrrha asked.

Weiss nodded. ''She asked us to give them some privacy. She said that she needed to talk with Yang.''

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone crying loudly from the dorm. Blake, Weiss and team JNPR immediately rushed inside, thinking that Yang had been rejected harshly and was now most likely breaking down.

What they saw came as a surprise.

They saw Yang hugging Ruby, who was crying like a small child and clutching onto the older girl like her life depended on it. The blonde was stroking Ruby's head and whispering soothing things in an attempt to calm the younger girl down.

''I'M SORRY, YANG! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'' Ruby wailed.

Yang smiled and hugged Ruby closer. ''Shhh. It's okay, Ruby. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Shhh.''

The others couldn't help but smile at the touching scene in front of them. Eventually Ruby calmed down and fell asleep in Yang's arms. The blonde picked up the younger girl and laid her down on her bed. Yang backed up a bit, but kept her eyes on Ruby.

''So...'' Blake began. ''Everything okay with you two?''

Yang shrugged a bit, but kept on smiling. ''I guess. I'm not sure how Rubes feels about me, but I think that her reaction was better than I expected.''

''The front of your shirt is drenched in Ruby's tears and snot, by the way,'' Weiss pointed out.

Yang nodded. ''I know.'' She then hugged herself while smiling blissfully. ''I'm never washing this shirt EVER again!''

Everybody else backed a bit away from Yang and gave her weird looks. Nora was the only one who voiced their thoughts, ''Gross.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Chapter 10 is finally up and we're only missing one final chapter. I should have it up soon. I have it already written, but I still want to look through it before posting it. I just want it to be as good as possible.  
**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My bedbuddy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Things were finally starting to look good for team RWBY. Yang had actually gotten her wish and was now together with Ruby. The blonde's mood was now as sunny as it could be and her happiness had positive effects on her. Her grades had actually gotten better, she trained even more and she was a lot friendlier than before. All because of her young lover, Ruby Rose.

But with the good comes the bad.

The first problem was obvious. Yang and Ruby couldn't exactly be open with their new relationship. They were still seen as sisters by almost everybody around them, so they couldn't show too much intimacy around other people. They did tell about it to people that they knew they could trust, building up a 'safety network' of sorts around them. Everyone they told about their relationship had been supportive, offering their best wishes for the new couple. Still, they couldn't just announce their relationship in open public though.

The second problem was Ruby. It was not that the young team leader disliked her relationship with Yang. In fact, Ruby had been more than happy about the idea of sharing her life with the blonde and had almost immediately accepted the idea of getting together with Yang. The problem was her personality. Ruby felt like she was causing problems for Yang again and had fallen into depression a couple of times. Luckily, Yang was there to help the younger girl. To assure her that she had not done anything wrong. Ruby was still scared about what the future might bring, but Yang was more than willing to stand next to the younger girl through it all, no matter what.

The third problem was not so severe. It was only that Weiss and Blake didn't exactly like how 'lovey-dovey' their partners often were. At first their shows of affection had been simply 'cute' for the monochrome duo, but as time went on it became the opposite. Weiss often exclaimed how nauseated she got from watching Ruby and Yang express their love for each other, and even Blake shared the heiress' feelings often.

While Weiss was the more vocal of the monochrome duo, she at least had the blessing of being partnered up with Ruby. The redhead was quite shy when it came to talking about her relationship with Yang, and Weiss would have to pry information from the younger girl, if she wanted it. Even then Ruby was too shy to share too much details about herself and Yang.

Blake, on the other hand, was not as fortunate as the heiress. Yang was more than willing to talk about her relationship with Ruby, even when Blake didn't want to hear it. Despite the faunus' protests, she was often forced to listen to her partner telling her all about her romantic life with Ruby. It wasn't bad enough that Yang had to tell her partner every single thing she did with Ruby, from the smallest shows of affection to their dates, but the way she described them with such glee and love made Blake want to throw up.

There was still one more problem, but no one knew what was behind it. Apparently, Ruby had started falling asleep suddenly with no warning, and the same happened to Weiss every now and then as well. Luckily, this happened when they were back in their dorm, not during classes or anywhere else that it could bring problems. It was chalked up to be caused by exhaustion in the end. Ruby had started working harder on her studies and training after getting together with Yang, in order to 'prove herself worthy of Yang's love'. Weiss was also known to be a hard worker to the point it was unhealthy, so the explanation seemed to make sense.

Besides, Yang didn't seem to mind it. She got more cuddling time with Ruby and Weiss didn't get to nag as much, so the blonde was quite happy.

Yang and Blake were currently in their dorm. The brawler was finishing up her homework and the faunus was reading as usual. Yang finished up her work and stretched her arms. ''Mmmm... I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take nap.''

Blake looked up from her book at her partner. ''That's not a surprise. With the way you've been working, I was sure you'd fall asleep on the desk.''

A mischievous smirk appeared on the blonde's face. ''I just need one thing...'' She looked at her scroll to check out the time. ''Just in time. She should be coming back soon.''

''Who?'' Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang was about to answer, but she heard something. She quickly walked up to the door and pressed herself on the wall next to it, so she would be hidden when someone came in. Soon Ruby walked into the room. After the redhead closed the door, Yang pulled a cloth from her pocket and clamped it over the younger girl's face. Ruby struggled for a while in the blonde's hold, but soon fell unconscious in Yang's arms.

Blake had been watching the scene with wide eyes and shock. ''W-What the hell, Yang!?''

Yang raised an eyebrow, while cradling the unconscious Ruby in her arms. ''What?''

''Why did you just chloroform Ruby!?''

''I said I was going to take a nap,'' Yang said as she lifted Ruby's body over her shoulder. ''I just needed one thing to make it perfect.''

''Why did you have to knock her out!? You could have just asked her to sleep with you!''

Yang collected her and Ruby's sleepwear. ''Ruby is a bit too energetic, so she probably would have declined. Besides, this way I can make sure that she won't be running off.''

''So you've been the one behind Weiss and Ruby falling asleep lately!?''

''Bingo! You catch on quick!'' The blonde walked into the bathroom while still carrying Ruby. ''I do this to Ruby every now and then, so I can take a nap with her, and Weiss can get annoying sometimes. A good wiff of the old chloroform gets her to quiet down nicely.''

''I thought you were supposed to have returned that bottle back to the nurse's office!''

''Never said I did. I kept it with me. Just in case I would need it,'' Yang replied from behind the closed bathroom door. She soon emerged from the bathroom, carrying Ruby. Both girls had been changed into their sleepwear. Yang laid Ruby on her bed and soon joined her. The blonde snuggled close to the younger girl with a wide smile on her face.

''I'm going to tell both Ruby and Weiss about this,'' Blake said with a frown.

Yang looked at the faunus with a raised eyebrow, not feeling threathened at all. ''Really? I figured you wouldn't want that, considering you've been taking advantage of this.''

Blake looked confused. ''Taking advantage...? What are you talking about?''

The blonde smirked. ''I've seen the pictures on your scroll. The ones of Weiss.''

Blake's face was one of absolute shock and embarrassment. Her face was as red as Ruby's cloak. ''YOU WHAT!?''

Yang's smirk widened. ''You should watch where you leave your scroll, kitty. You won't say anything about my little 'activities' and I won't tell Weiss about your little 'fancy'.''

Blake looked down as she contemplated this. Yang decided to throw one more jab at her partner. ''I also won't tell her about the body pillow you have of her.''

Blake looked up at Yang again. ''HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!?''

Yang's smile fell and it was her turn to look shocked. ''That was supposed to be a joke...''

''...Oh.''

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two girls. Neither one of them really knew what to say. Finally Yang broke the silence:''So... How did you get a body pillow of Weiss?''

Blake gave her partner a blank stare. ''Why do you need to know? It seems to me that you already have the perfect body pillow of Ruby.''

Yang shrugged. ''Just curious.'' She then turned towards Ruby again, smiled widely and snuggled close to the younger girl. ''But you do have a point. I already have the perfect body pillow that anyone could ever have!''

Blake rolled her eyes. ''If it's like that, then why do you still have that stuffed toy that Jaune made for you?''

''Ruby can't be next to me all the time. I like to have a replacement during those times.''

The faunus started to walk towards the door. ''I'm going to the library, before I puke.''

Just as Blake was leaving, Yang decided to throw one last jab at her partner. ''Hey, don't be mad at me! Just because I have the real thing, while you have to rely on a body pillow, is no reason to be all jealous of me!''

Yang snickered as she heard Blake's curses. She turned towards Ruby once again and grinned. ''Now, back to cuddling.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Just to make it clear, Yang isn't doing anything too 'intimate'. This is rated T, after all. Yang is just very affectionate. ...Very creepily affectionate.**

 **I kind of wanted to end the story on a joke that still had the same feel to it. In other words, a crazy Yang that's obsessed about cuddling with Ruby. I felt that this was the way to do it. It also ties to the previous chapters a bit.**

 **Anyways, this was fun to write and I hope you guys had fun reading it. I honestly wasn't expecting the kind of support I would get from this. It really touched my heart.**

 **I am going to be posting other stories as soon as possible. However, I want to take a while to clearly think about them before posting them. I want to figure out where to go with them and if they're worth posting. I don't want to just throw crap at the wall, hoping it sticks.**

 **Until next time, boys and girls!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
